Bioactive fatty acids have been implicated for the treatment of various diseases and conditions. Bioactive fatty acids from natural sources have formed the basis for many popular and successful dietary supplements including various fish oils.
A number of bioactive fatty acids from a variety of sources have been identified including sciadonic acid, pinolenic acid, eicosapentaenoic acid, docosahexaenoic acid, and conjugated linoleic acid, just to name a few. Additionally, non-β-oxidizable fatty acid analogues such as tetradecylthioacetic acid have been shown to have excellent bioactivity. However, the efficacy of bioactive fatty acids in treating various diseases and conditions has been disputed.
What is needed in the art are improved compounds, compositions and formulations that enhance the usefulness of bioactive fatty acid for treating particular diseases and conditions.